The invention relates to an implant for placement between vertebrae, with two sidepieces joined together at one end, each of which can be placed against one of the vertebrae, and with a device for vertical distraction of the sidepieces.
Implants of this type are used after diskectomies to join the affected vertebrae. The implant serves primarily as a spacer to fill the intervertebral space previously filled by the disk. Since the implant, which is preferably provided with openings, is subsequently infiltrated by bony tissue, in which it becomes embedded, it also has a joining function. The implant promotes the formation of the bony tissue joining the vertebral bodies.
Implants of the aforementioned type are used principally in regions of the spine in which the facing end surfaces of the vertebral bodies are inclined towards each other. The implant inserted in the intervertebral space is spread, which causes the implant to adapt to the end surfaces of the vertebral bodies that are inclined towards each other.